Star Gazing
by GrumpyBadger13
Summary: Are we human because we gaze at the stars or do we gaze at them because we are human? More importantly, do they gaze back? Lyra was knocked from the heavens when Lucifer was sprung from his cage, after getting mixed up with the Winchester brothers she finds herself getting in deep with their problems. And she has problems of her own, her biggest? Staying alive. Summary sucks Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Set at the start of Season 5, I couldn't get this idea out of my head after watching Stardust and having Tristan remind me of Jared Padalecki, so I decided to try it and see how it goes from there. Let me know if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't claim to own any of the hot pieces of ass in SPN, I can however, lay claim to my OC.**

**Enjoy.**

Sam and Dean pulled their arms down from their heads, and looked around. One minute they were about to become Devil-Chow, and the next they were watching cartoons on a plane.

Dean glanced around nervously, "What the hell?" He sat up straight in his seat to glance at the other passengers, as far as he could tell no one had noticed them appear out of thin air.

Sam stared straight ahead, "I-I don't know…" A beep sounded from overhead signalling an announcement as he turned to face Dean.

"Folks a quick word from the flight deck, we're just passing over Hill-Chester then Ellingcot City on our initial decent into Baltimore…" A male voice spoke gently over the speakers.

Dean looked at Sam, "Hill-Chester weren't we just there?" He asked with confusion written on his face, confusion that was mirrored in Sam. They listened as the pilot carried on speaking and Dean turned to look out of the window once again.

"…So if you wanted to get up and stretch your legs now would be a good time – _Holy crap!" _A beam of light shot skywards, thinking quick, the pilot turned the plane as to avoid a collision with the unknown force.

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances as the plane began to tilt and oxygen masks fell from the ceiling. Their hands shook as they fumbled with the thin elastic straps that were placed around their heads as the plane was engulfed in a blinding white light.

* * *

"_And governor O'Malley urged citizens to stay calm saying it's 'very unlikely' an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists and therefore we should-"_

"Change the station." Dean nodded towards the radio while keeping his eyes on the road, he didn't understand; he and Sam started the end. Why were they rescued from that room? All they'd fought for was lost; how ironic was it that he would be the one to break the first seal and Sam would be the one to break the last? And Cas kept talking about how there's a _God?_ How he has a master plan for everything? He couldn't help but think that maybe God was really just doing what they were doing; winging it.

Sam shook his head and sighed, "Dean,"

"Don't say anything." Dean shook his head, glancing over at Sam he saw he was already watching him. "It's ok, we just gotta keep our heads down and hash this out alright?"

He turned his gaze back onto the road and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah ok." Sam didn't know what else to say, he looked back over at Dean. He didn't believe that that was it; he knew there would be more to it. That somewhere down the line they would have to talk about what they'd done, what the consequences were.

"So how did we end up on soul plane?" Dean asked the silence.

Sam turned his head to look at his brother and shrugged, "Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, 'beaming' us out of harms way?"

"Well whatever that's the least of our worries." He paused, "We need to find Cas and – hey turn that up will ya?" Sam turned the current radio station up for them to listen to.

"I thought you wanted these off –"

"Shhh!" He pointed a finger at his brother and listened.

"_While the phenomenon of the 'light beam' as it has been dubbed, is still fresh news, another phenomenon has arose by its side." _Sam's gaze locked with Deans as they listened to the reporter, both of them with the same thing on their minds. _"A rogue object that was thought to be a shooting star has now been identified as an unmarked meteor that is set to collide with Earth. Scientists are currently searching for the whereabouts of this unknown meteor with the best equipment available…" _ Leaning over Sam turned the volume down and leant back in his seat looking out at the road.

"You think it's just a coincidence?" He asked disbelievingly, there was one thing they had learnt, and that was that coincidences don't exist.

Dean snorted, "Coincidence? Sam, when has anything ever just been a coincidence?" He shook his head and looked back at him, "So what, this beam attracts some meteor while we're zapped to safety?"

Sam sighed and shrugged once again, "Honestly, I have no idea. Who knows how far up that beam went. For all we know it could have attracted a meteor, I guess it's possible?" He asked unsure, shifting in his seat he turned to face Dean.

"And since when do scientists just lose track of a meteor that's headed for Earth? Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

Dean kept his gaze ahead, truth was he was clueless. Attempting a smile he breathed a laugh, "I guess you just can't get the staff these days."

"I'm serious Dean, they don't just vanish into thin air! And with everything that's just gone down don't you think we should be a little bit concerned with a meteor that just, _disappears, _in the Earth's atmosphere? We started the apocalypse!" Sam stared at the older sibling, willing him to say something, to admit that there was something weird going on, to suggest that they check it out.

"And what? Missing meteors is how it starts? Please." He argued back, until they talked to Cas and Chuck then they didn't know what was going on.

Sam ignored Dean as he sat back in his seat and turned his head to the passenger window.

Sam sat up straight, "Dean…"

"Look Sammy it's probably nothing, and how can we check it out anyway if we have no idea-"

"Dean!"

"Yeah I know, Sam! But what do you want me to do? Say 'ok Sam let's go hunt a freakin' meteor that we don't even know the location of'? We just started the apocalypse! We can't just-"

"_Dean! _Stop the car!" Sam shouted as he watched a white light speed toward the Earth, the car stopped and both brothers rushed out to watch the object hurtle towards the surface.

It was close, nearing on impact when Dean pulled Sam around to the other side of the car. "Get down!" He shouted as a resounding 'boom' was heard from the impact, crouching down they covered their heads with their arms until the wind and debris had stopped flying.

Silence followed as the brothers peeked around the end of the car.

"Well, no flying monkeys or little green alien men in sight. Wanna check it out?" Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sam in questioning. Furrowing his brows in return, they gathered a few precautionary weapons from the trunk and set out towards the crater.

* * *

"Can we keep the rock? You know, if it's not too big or anything." Dean spoke calmly but inside he was bubbling with excitement. When he was small, before they started their life as hunters and their mother was alive, Dean remembers having a space themed room; glow in the dark stars, alien toys, a rocket ship; John and Mary had even painted a rocket ship and planets on his bedroom wall so he felt like he was in space.

Sam pondered as they neared the edge of the crater, "I guess. I mean whoever else finds it will probably just place it in a museum or run tests on it."

That was all Dean wanted to hear, he held his breath as they looked over the edge and down into the shallow crater. He expected to see some glowing rock, instead he was greeted with darkness.

He squinted through the dust, "Can you see anything?" A light erupted from Sam's torch, and Dean followed suit by flicking his on.

"Careful of what you tread on, it might be sma-" Sam stopped and squinted, "Does that look like a figure to you?" He whispered to Dean quietly, his finger pointing in the direction he meant.

He watched as his brother nodded and started to creep forward. Sam hung back slightly and prepared himself in case this was some sort of trap set by Zachariah or demons.

"Sam!" Deans voice snapped him out of his scanning, walking over to him he noticed that it was indeed a figure that they had spotted.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Have you seen the meteor?" Dean asked the woman.

As Sam got closer he saw Dean talking to a blonde woman, her hair was slightly wavy that fell to just below her breasts. She was pale, and dressed in a silver dress that covered the majority of her body.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We were just checking out this crater to see if we could find the meteor that crashed here. What are-"

"Meteor?" She spoke with a soft yet strong edge to her British accent, "Meteor?" She scoffed, "Yeah, that's what I'm doing here. I'm looking for a _meteor._" She laughed humorously as she stood up and looked around.

Unsure of what to do or say, the pair of brothers rose too and watched the young woman. "If you weren't meteor hunting then what were you doing here?" Sam asked cautiously.

She turned her head slightly towards them for a moment, and then looked away again. "Nothing." She stated and looked upwards.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Look lady we're just trying to help. You want to tell us then tell us. If you don't, then don't. We'll just find out rock and be on our way whichever you choose." He muttered under his breath while kicking the dirt around him in hopes of upturning the prized item.

Sam watched Dean before turning back to the woman, "Do you want some help? We could give you a ride to the next town?" Sam offered.

He watched as she spun around and watched them, mostly she watched Dean kicking the dirt. "You can help by leaving me alone." She threw at them.

Dean smiled a tight smile at her, sure she was pretty, but her stuck up attitude was really beginning to rub him the wrong way. "Okay, you want us to leave you alone? Fine. Just tell us if you've seen the rock so I can stick it in my trunk and we'll both go our separate ways."

Sam looked at his brother incredulously, "But Dean we can't just-"

"Shush Sam." Dean said through a fake smile. Sam was about to retort when he was cut off.

"Oh, oh you're funny!" She laughed bitterly.

"No, we're in the crater so this is where it must have fell. It's gotta be here somewhere." He frowned at her. "Unless you're hiding it in that lovely dress of yours." He smirked.

She laughed again, "You know what? Yeah, this is where it fell. Except it wasn't just some _common meteor_; it was a _star._ Not some hunk of rock! It fell here. Or if you want to get really specific, up there," They watched as she pointed upwards, "is where this bloody beam of light came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens where it was minding its own business."

She took a step forward and pointed to the ground in front of them, "And over here is where it landed. And right here, _this_ is where it gets pestered by two freakishly tall _morons!"_ She finished by huffing and folding her arms, her deep blue eyes watching the two men.

Dean and Sam turned to look at each other before looking around again. "_You're_ the star?" Sam asked slowly.

Dean flicked his gaze from the angry woman to his brother. "You're the star?" He questioned with their ever growing eyes. She made no move to speak. "Really? Oh, wow! I thought we'd find a piece of dirty rock but to find a freakin' _star chick?_" Dean grinned in disbelief, _a hot star chick might I add,_ he thought.

"In case my rant didn't give you hint enough, yes Einstein." She bit out sourly.

Sam ignored their arguing, "This beam of light that knocked you out of the sky, it was caused by Lucifer rising out of his box. We-"

"Started to apocalypse. Broke the last seal. I saw." She finished as she sat down on the floor, pulling her ankle towards her she began to rub the ache.

"You _saw_?_" _ They asked together with their eyebrows drawn in, both of them taking notice of how she was trying to sooth her slightly swollen ankle.

"Yep. You two have been the centre of our attention for a while now, especially since those angels pulled you out of hell. I can't remember the last time _they_ got involved in any business down here." She winced as she rubbed just a little bit too hard.

"Our, attention?" Dean asked sceptically.

She stared at him with a raised brow, "Me and my sisters. If it's, alarmingly, escaped your attention I'm not the only star in the sky."

"So you know us? You know what we do, what we've done?" Dean watched her try and hide the pain while Sam talked.

She shook her head from side to side as if debating, "Kind of. If you watch someone does that mean you know someone? Or does it simply mean that you know of them?" Her eyes flickered from brother to brother. Heaving herself up from the floor she dusted herself down." Personally, I'd choose the second one."

Sam gave a half smile, "Yeah I guess so." He murmured. "How about we talk about all this while walking back to the car?" He pointed back towards the road, "We need to go find a friend and it looks like you could use an ankle support…"

"Yeah Miss…Uhh…" Dean waved for her name.

"Lyra." She answered.

Dean smiled, "Well the offers there. You can either hitch a free ride with us, or brave it out here alone."

Lyra knew that she shouldn't go with them; lord knew they had at least 600 years bad luck riding over their heads. They always ended up in the thick of it, every time they got themselves in trouble her sisters would gossip about whether they would make it out alive. She chanced a glance at her surroundings; it was dark, cold and in the middle of nowhere. She turned to face them again and sighed in defeat.

"If I go with you, will you help me get home?" She spoke gently, a welcome change from the harsh tone that laced her voice earlier.

Knowing that Bobby was one of their stop offs, they silently nodded to each other in understanding.

"We'll try, we have a friend who probably knows more on this than we do so we can find out from him." Sam smiled encouragingly; Bobby would have some book on something like this. And if not, Cas was sure to know something about it failing that.

Lyra nodded, and muttered a defeated "Fine." before limping off in the direction of the road.

Dean turned to Sam once she was out of ear shot; they started walking a slow pace. "You think she's telling the truth?" He spoke lowly.

Sam looked up to see her walking ahead still. "I guess so. I don't see why it's not plausible, after angels turned out to be real why can't stars fall to the sky in the form of women?" He laughed lightly as Dean joined in.

"If only women would fall from the sky every day huh?" He chuckled for a moment before sobering. Dean placed a hand on Sam's arm to stop them a few feet from where Lyra was waiting by the car.

"You think we should tell her that we have no idea how to get her back home?" He asked Sam seriously. Sam sighed and shook his head after a moment of thought.

"Not yet, for all we know Bobby or Cas might know something." Dean nodded in agreement while Sam continued, "Besides it's not like we really have a choice here. We can't just leave her here knowing what she is." They both watched her lean against the hood bonnet and gaze upwards for a moment.

"Come on," Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and started towards the car, "time to find Cas."

**So there's the first chapter! Did you like it? Let me know by leaving a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is where your friend Cas is?" Lyra yawned, they'd been driving all night to reach a friend of the brothers, an angel called Castiel. Glancing away from the worn house to the dashboard she saw that the clock read 10:13am.

"This is where he was last…" Climbing out the car Dean surveyed the damaged property, "But I sure as hell don't remember it looking like this when we left."

Lyra yawned again, "You said that they were attacked by an archangel? Maybe this is the collateral damage." Without another word they began to quietly march into the building, Lyra following suit.

* * *

The house was a wreck. Windows were smashed, items and furniture was strewn across the floor making it impossible to tell whether it had carpet or laminate. Sam and Dean began surveying the area silently, taking in their environment.

"Is that…Is that blood?" She whispered quickly to the tallest one, who was Sam, if she remembered correctly.

Sam glanced at the small woman peaking around his torso at the blood stained items, "Uh, yeah. I think." He watched as her face grew a shade paler, "But we don't know who's it is yet, it could be the archangels for all we know." Breathing in deeply she nodded before spinning around when a creak of a floorboard was heard.

Exchanging silent glances they crept forward into the adjacent room. Lyra noticed that the strewn objects were rather geeky, many were sci-fi books and little figurines. Stooping low she plucked one from the floor and turned it over in her hand.

An aggressive "Aghh!" was heard from the doorway. Dropping the figurine Lyra spun around to see Sam backing away from a short, tousled looking man gripping a toilet plunger.

"Jeez!" Sam exclaimed in pain as he stumbled backwards, "Ow!"

"Sam!" The man breathed in relief, Lyra smiled slightly, surely this couldn't be their angel?

"Hey Chuck." Dean spoke as the man now known as 'Chuck' walked forward, still holding onto the toilet plunger tightly.

"You're…You're okay." He sighs and stands in front of Sam, who was still rubbing his head. Smiling Lyra stooped again and retrieved the figurine she had dropped.

Dean watched her spin the figurine as she brought it up close to her face, only to jerk it away quickly with an amused smile on her face.

Sam nodded slowly at Chuck's remark, "Well, my head hurts."

"No-no-no-no, I-I-I mean my last vision," he looked between the two men, "you went on full like vader! You're body temperature was 150, your heart rate was 200…Your eyes were black!"

"Your eyes were black?" Dean asked in disbelief as Sam turned to face him, guilt evident on his face.

"I didn't know." Lyra watched as the eldest digested the information; the last she saw of the pair was that very scene that Chuck was talking about.

Dean swallowed thickly before continuing, "Where's Cas?"

"He's dead," Chuck spoke softly, "Gone. The archangel smoked the crap out of him." Chuck moved away with his head shaking, "I'm sorry."

"You sure?" Lyra asked quickly, glancing at Dean, "I mean, maybe he just vanished?"

"Ah, no, he like exploded." Dean cast a downward glance, "Like a water ballon filled with chunky soup."

Chuck stopped pacing forward and stared at Lyra, who in return smiled awkwardly back. "Who's the girl?" He asked.

Sam looked at Lyra and then Chuck, "You mean you don't know who she is? No visions about her or anything?" Chuck shook his head.

"Cas you stupid bastard…" Dean spoke under his breath but Sam still caught it.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us."

"Yeah exactly." He spat back. Lyra rocked on her heels as the brothers began talking between themselves, taking a deep breath she moved to stand beside Chuck.

"Hi, I'm Lyra. What's this?" She asked quickly holding up the little figurine of Darth Vader. Chuck chuckled humorously.

"That's uh, Darth Vader…" She nodded enthusiastically at the mini Vader, "You know who he is right?" She looked back up to see him watching her confused. "Uh..Of course, yeah. I just got confused." She lied quickly.

"Oh crap." Chuck said from beside Lyra who furrowed her brow.

Dean glanced over at the pair, "What?"

"Thought we'd find you here." An old voice spoke from the kitchen; a balding man in a black suit was stood next to the disregarded blue sink with two men in the same black suits stood behind him. He kicked a piece of pipe, "Play time's over Dean. Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance asshat." Dean was stood in the doorway preventing him from coming any further was Sam stood behind him.

The man looked affronted, "You're upset."

"Yeah I'm upset. A little." Lyra slowly backed out of view, "You sons of bitches jump started judgement day!"

"Maybe we let it happen, we didn't start anything." He winked, "Right Sammy?" Sam tensed. "You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't, so let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on." He stroked a pipe absentmindedly, "'Cause like it or not, it's apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team again." He smiled.

"Is that so?"

"You want to kill the devil, we want you to kill the devil. It's..Synergy!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Dean nodded, "And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"Well yes." He said simply, "By the way, have you boys seen a star by any chance?" Lyra's breath hitched, her eyes flickered to Sam but his gaze never wavered. Screwing her eyes shut she waited for them to out her.

"No, but why don't you try looking up at night time? I hear there's plenty up there." Dean remarked sarcastically. "And while you're at it, why don't you cram it ugly?"

"How lovely, the boy knows sarcasm."

Deans face hardened, "You listen to me you two faces douche, after what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to _me_ boy!" Her head turned when footsteps were heard on the floor, "You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" There was a pause, "You're bleeding." He stated distantly.

"Yeah," Dean smirked, "A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Turning Dean pulled the door open to reveal an angel banishing sigil drawn with his blood; slamming his palm down a bright light erupted throughout the room, leaving them standing there alone.

Lyra stepped out from the wall and glanced into the empty kitchen, "Learnt that from my friend Cas you son of a bitch." Dean bit out tightly.

"Who, was that?" Lyra asked quickly, her eyes darting from all three men. "And why, did they want _me?"_ She spun to look at Dean, "And why do they want _you_ so badly?"

Chuck opened and closed his mouth in confusion, "Wait, they said they wanted a _star_?"

She nodded as if it was obvious, "You're..You're a star?!" Chuck gasped out while Dean stalked forward.

"Yeah we've been through that already." He muttered, Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder.

"We'll find out, maybe you have something to do with the apocalypse. You did fall when Lucifer was released." Sam reasoned while the others were silent over the recent revelations.

* * *

Dean glanced over at the blonde who was sat on one of the motel beds reading a pamphlet, he was cleaning his guns at the table when Sam returned.

"Hey." Lyra looked up with a smile while Dean did the same, "here." He withdrew two bags from his pocket and chucked one at Dean and one at Lyra.

"What's this?" She asked confused as she brought it up to her nose to sniff it, "It smells awful!"

"Hex bags," Sam smiled, "No way the angels will find us with those. Demons either for that matter."

Dean looked from Sam to the bag, "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it." He said hopefully while Lyra placed hers next to her and folded her pamphlet.

"How?" He asked while still studying it.

"I, I learned it from Ruby." He spoke low, sensing that this was about to get awkward she picked up her pamphlet again.

"Speaking of," Dean began "how you doin'? Still jonesin' for another round of bitch blood?"

Sam shook his head, "It's weird I know, but to tell you the truth I'm fine. No shakes, no fever…It's like whoever put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methodone." He murmured and Lyra couldn't help but suppress a slight giggle.

Sam sat down on the chair by the wall while Dean went back to cleaning his guns, "So what are we going to do with little miss starlight over here?" Lyra looked up from the pamphlet to see the brothers staring at her, she pursed her lips and shrugged.

"You could always let me come with you?" She yawned before continuing, "It's not like I know anyone else."

Dean sat down and placed his gun on the table, "Why do you keep yawning? That's like the fiftieth time you've yawned in the past hour."

Lyra just looked at him tiredly, "In case it's escaped your notice, I'm a star. What do we do best? Shine. When do we do it best? At night time." She waved her arms around in annoyance, "It's the middle of the day, it's _way_ past my bedtime!"

Dean opened his mouth to retort when Sam stood up, "Go to sleep then," The other two stared at him. "We're not going anywhere for a while so you might as well rest up while you can."

Lyra smiled gratefully and jumped into the blankets, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was already dreaming.

**This was just a quick filler chapter, review? :)**


End file.
